


Making Lemonade

by Kizmet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It, Gen, If by fix-it you mean remembering Rhodes' characterization ever since IM2, Not Steve Friendly, Salty Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: Rhodes welcomes the exVengers back… Because Thanos is coming and what other choice does he have really?





	Making Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as part of "What If" for IW then turned into a straight up fix-it... If you define fix-it as not ignoring Rhodes' entire history. Suggesting folding Iron Man into an existing command structure (proto-Accords) in IM2 and working as an Enhanced under military authority ever since as War Machine. Ending CACW with an assertion that he believed fighting for the Accords was the right thing... But sure, the moment Cap walks in all's forgiven, no hard feelings.

Given the information Bruce brought about Thanos and his quest for the Infinity Stones, determining Vision’s whereabouts had suddenly become a matter of urgency for the Accords Council.

“Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh,” Rhodes reported.

“On a stolen quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals,” Secretary Ross interjected.

If there was one thing Rhodes had come to know in the two years since the Accords had been passed it was that, distinguished career notwithstanding, Thunderbolt Ross was an asshole of the first magnitude but it was hardly the first time Rhodes had served under someone he didn’t necessarily like.

James Rhodes went to the Academy straight out of high school then received a deferment when he was accepted into MIT for grad school. He’d been in the service for almost thirty years. He’d served under two Democrat administrations and was in the process of serving under his third Republican administration. Several of those presidents he’d voted for, some he voted against, one had managed to convince him to vote for an Independent but he hadn’t quit the service. He had no intention of quitting now because an asshole managed to get himself nominated Secretary of State. Still, Rhodes did have a lot more understanding for the petty glee Tony derived from leaving Ross’ calls on hold now.

They’d only spent the last hour discussing the magnitude of the threat represented by Thanos and how they needed all hands on deck. They’d been review the records of Enhanced currently incarcerated, looking for individuals whom it might be worth offering a deal if they’d agree to fight against Thanos. They were talking about setting Adrian Toomes and his crew loose, about putting Damage Control’s warehouse at Phineas Mason’s disposal. They’d talked about whether or not Emil Blonsky was sane enough to care if the Earth was destroyed. And yet Ross couldn’t plug his nose and keep his mouth shut about the walking SNAFU that was Steve Rogers. “You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?”

“My God, Rhodes, your talent for horseshit rivals my own,” Ross shot back and Rhodes had to admit it wasn’t completely untrue. Eight years as both War Machine and Lt. Colonel in the United States Military was ample proof that he could work the system. But in a take-no-prisoners battle with the fate of the planet on the line… Well, that was Rogers’ thing wasn’t it? Black and white battles where he could punch to his heart’s content. There was absolutely no worries about Rogers trying to cut a deal with the other side or being so nihilistic that he might actually chose Thanos over the side that was against killing half the universe.

“If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here,” Rhodes said. _‘Instead of being dazzled by the Romeo and Juliet appeal of sneaking around with someone his family doesn’t approve of. Tony was right, I never should tried to warn him away from her. His ‘whatever Howard would do, do the exact opposite’ approach to parenting has some merit.’_

“I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel,” Ross said.

Rhodes scowled at Ross, “That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that.” He didn’t add, _‘I have to work with you,’_ although he dearly wanted to. Tony’s lack of a brain to mouth filter hadn’t completely rubbed off on him.

“Do you have second thoughts?”

Rhodes turned and saw Vision walk in with Rogers’ Avengers. _‘Eight years as both War Machine and a member of the military, thirty years of military service. I know how to work within the system and I know how, and when, to work around it.’_

“Not anymore,” he said.

“Mr. Secretary,” Rogers greeted Ross.

“You got some nerve. I'll give you that,” Ross replied.

“You could use some of that right now. The world's on fire,” Rogers said and he wasn’t wrong.

“And you think, all is forgiven?” Ross demanded.

 _‘The loose cannon is pointed in the right direction at the moment, but you’ve just got to rock the boat,’_ Rhodes groaned to himself wishing that it was the other Ross he was dealing with. 

“I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission,” Rogers declared.

_‘So you’ve fully embraced considering yourself above the law? That’s reassuring- Not. Why am I stuck between General Unmovable Object and Captain Unstoppable Force?’_

“Earth just lost her best defender.”

 _‘Rogers thinks Tony’s as good as dead, he’s fucking eulogizing but he doesn’t know Tony like I do. Tony’s coming back,’_ Rhodes assured himself. _‘It’s our job- My job to make sure he’s got a planet to come back to.’_

“So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way,” Rogers finished firmly. “We'll fight you too.”

“Arrest them,” Ross immediately answered Rogers’ challenge.

And Rhodes wished someone had said that three years ago, after D.C. when Romanoff had dared the government to put its foot down, _‘But this isn’t the time. We can’t afford to be fighting each other right now. Frankly, if I had to choose, I’d rather have the U.S. military behind me than Rogers, Wilson, Maximoff and Romanoff. But I don’t think that I do have to chose, Leipzig might show that Rogers will let the world burn before he gives an inch but Harlem proves that when push comes to shove, Ross will choke down his pride and protect the public.’_

“All over it,” Rhodes told Ross, then he hung up on the Secretary and turned to Rogers’ group. “That's a court-martial,” he said. It was as likely as Tony being arrested for going to Siberia but it might help if Rogers’ bunch thought he’d burned his bridges. _'They've got no notion of professionalism or setting aside your feelings to do what has to be done.  Rogers can't work with someone who doesn't worship the ground he walks on.'_

“It's great to see you, Cap,” he said and hugged the man.

“You too, Rhodey,” Rogers said.

 “Hey,” Sam said, testing the waters.

 _‘I worked with Ross for two years, I can work with these idiots until the Earth’s safe,’_ Rhodes reminded himself. “Well. You guys, really look like crap,” he said lightly. “Must've been a rough couple of years.”

 Sam grinned back in relief. “Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star. I think you look great.”

_‘Try learning to walk again, moron, but I need you focused on what’s coming, not looking at me for a fight. So sure, Wilson, we’re great.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Does someone at Marvel like the Air Force? Rhodes, Danvers, Wilson, E. Ross as of BP are all Air Force. So are Ben Grimm and Christopher Summers in the Comics. That branch seems to have a higher than average number of heroes and very few maniacal lunatics like T. Ross.


End file.
